


You Can Tell Everybody

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash





	You Can Tell Everybody

His name is Misha Collins and he's moving upstairs.

"I'm gonna bone him," says Chad.

Jared snorts. "Yeah, Chad, you're all over the boning hot guys."

Jensen perks up. "He's hot?" Chad being interested in people isn't always the same thing as them being hot. A lot of the time, it mostly just means they have both legs.

Jared looks confused. "I thought you were pissed about him moving in."

Jensen is pretty pissed, because the person who used to live upstairs was so quiet as to be almost non-existent. But he's been quiet so far, and he's a little curious.

"I'm curious," he says honestly. Jared's hand stills in Jensen's hair, and he makes a little protesting noise in the back of his throat and rubs his head against Jared's hand.

"Like a cat, man," says Jared fondly, scratching behind Jensen's ear.

"Shut up."

*

The first time Jensen sees Misha Collins, Chad is hitting on him.

"So, hey," says Chad, "you look like a million bucks."

Misha looks kind of torn between confused and cautiously optimistic. He's--very attractive. He has blue eyes and a nice smile. Jensen is surprised by how attracted he is. He hadn't expected it.

"Coincidentally," says Chad, "that's exactly how many I'd like to give you."

Jensen thinks, as pickup lines go, this makes very little sense, but if Misha agrees with his assessment he apparently doesn't care; he seems to be amused. Then his look slides to Jensen, and Jensen feels aware of his stupid outfit and his weird hair and his blocky glasses in a way he hasn't in a really long time.

"Oh, hi," says Misha, turning an awesome smile on Jensen. "I don't think we've met."

"Jensen Ackles," Jensen manages. "I live downstairs."

"Really? What floor?"

"Four."

Misha clucks his tongue. "Across from Jared?"

Jensen feels a sudden flash of-- _something_. Jared is very attractive, Misha is very attractive. He wonders if Misha's noticed.

"Yeah," says Jensen, "across from Jared."

*

It turns out Misha is kind of amazing. He's a published poet, he was once a White House intern, he worked for NPR, he even founded his own software company.

"Gee," says Jared, sounding a little annoyed, "all that and nerdy too?"

Jensen blinks. Jared has been annoyed all night. Jensen isn't sure what to make of it.

"Yes?" he tries.

Jared sighs. "Awesome." It sounds like he means the opposite.

"You okay?" asks Jensen. Clearly Jared isn't, but he keeps just huffing and looking annoyed when Jensen is concerned about him.

"Fine." He glances at his watch. "It's almost eight, I better go."

Jensen swallows. He does have work to do, but he's fairly confident that Jared should take precedent over that. It's what boyfriends do.

"You can stay," says Jensen.

"Nah," says Jared, "early morning. See you later."

Jensen blinks as Jared stalks out. Then his phone buzzes. He glances down, sees Misha's name on the caller ID.

"Hi, Misha?" he tries. Jared makes a noise and slams the door as he leaves.

"Hey!" says Misha, sounding bright and happy. "I'm having a hell of a time with my new entertainment system. You think you could help?"

"Yeah," says Jensen. "No problem."

*

"You're an idiot," says Gabe.

"A fucking moron," adds Chad.

Jensen glares. He figured Gabe and Chad would tell him that he was imaging things, or that Jared was just in a bad mood, but instead they're both looking at him like he's recently grown another head.

"What did I do?" asks Jensen. He's totally a great boyfriend.

"If Jared came in and started talking about how some other dude was so hot and so awesome and so smart, what would you think?"

Jensen blinks. "That Jared had a natural appreciation for someone else's talents?"

"You would not," says Chad. "You'd be jealous as fuck, and so's Jared."

Jensen blinks. "He's jealous?"

"Yeah," says Gabe.

"Of _Misha_?"

"Dude's hot," says Chad. "I'm gonna ask him out."

"Go for it," says Jensen absently. "I gotta find Jared."

*

Jared is at work. He looks completely confused when Jensen shows up.

"Jensen?" he asks. He's got a tray of empty glasses in one hand and his hair is sticking up at weird angles.

Jensen takes the tray and sets it on an empty table with careful deliberation. Then he fists his hands in Jared's shirt and pulls him down for a kiss.

It's not that coordinated, and Jared squeaks a little and laughs.

"Hi to you too," he says. "This isn't exactly professional," he adds.

"I," says Jensen, "am totally in love with you, and only you, and it never for a second occurred to me that you might be jealous of Misha because I can't stop thinking about you long enough to think about him."

"You could stop thinking about me long enough to _talk_ about him," Jared mutters. He looks away. "I wasn't jealous," he adds.

"Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Chad and Gabe!" Jensen says, flushing dark. "So why were you so--what's wrong?"

Jared laughs, hollowly. "Okay, fine. You got me. I was jealous."

"Why?"

"Because--he's smart," says Jared. "And you couldn't stop talking about him. And you guys could talk about software and--I dunno, smart stuff. Stuff I don't know about."

"Dude," says Jensen. "I don't even--"

"Padalecki!" someone calls. "Service some time this century?"

"Sorry!" Jared calls. He flashes Jensen a small smile. "Your timing sucks, man."

"I wanted to tell you," says Jensen. "You're--Jared, man, you're it for me."

Jared blushes darkly. "Oh."

"See you at home?"

"Yeah."

Jensen turns to leave.

"Hey Jensen?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Maybe I could stay til nine tonight."

Jensen grins. "You can stay as long as you want."


End file.
